


Play Nice

by iamocelost



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Breathplay, Dom!Venom, M/M, Multi, Obedience, Oral Sex, Painplay, Rimming, sub!Kaz, sub!Ocelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamocelost/pseuds/iamocelost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kink-meme fill: Venom gets tired of his boys being jerks to each other, so he makes them have sex together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Nice

Venom had barely made if off the chopper before they were fighting. “Boss,” Kaz yelled, trying to be heard over Pequod’s ascent, “this new training regiment of Ocelot’s is going to get someone killed.”

“He’s exaggerating,” Ocelot drawled, at least waiting until Venom was off the helipad to make his case. “A few staff might end up in the hospital, but afterwards we’ll have a core group of intel agents who will be nearly unbreakable.”

“It’s dangerous,” snarled Kaz, “and it’s killing morale in the unit.”

Ocelot gazed at Kaz levelly. “I think I know what’s going on in my unit better than you.”

Kaz opened his mouth to reply, but Venom’s hand on his shoulder shut him up. “I have someone’s brains in the collar of my sneaking suit,” he said. “This can wait until after I shower.”

Kaz huffed. “Fine. We’ll be in my office.”

Sure enough, when Venom, hair dripping and in clean BDU pants and t-shirt, arrived in Kaz’s office, Ocelot and Kaz were on opposite sides of the room, glaring at each other. Venom’s jaw clenched; this was becoming an entirely too-common sight when he returned from fieldwork that took longer than a week. So he sat in a chair across the desk from Kaz and prepared to be the boss. “So, what’s this new training regiment?”

Ocelot answered without his eyes leaving Kaz’s face. “It’s designed to prepare our most skilled intel agents for possibility of being captured and interrogated.” Venom nodded. He remembered doing similar training, or at least remembered Big Boss doing it; he wasn’t entirely sure of what his training had been like anymore, but it had stopped bothering him too much. 

“He’s going full Shalashashka on them!” Kaz yelled. “On our own men!”

“No permanent damage,” Ocelot countered quickly. “Everybody still has all their parts.” Kaz glowered darkly, and Ocelot smirked just a little before finally turning to look at Venom. “Boss, these are men and women who will be carrying some of our most precious information. They have to be the best, and if they can survive me…” he trailed off with a shrug.

“We’ve had three members of the intel team go AWOL,” said Kaz, “worried that they might be next.”

“Good riddance,” replied Ocelot.

“What kind of monster are you?” Kaz said, pounding his crutch against the ground for emphasis. “Those were good men, men who promised to fight with us, and you threatened to torture them.”

“One of them was a woman,” Ocelot answered lightly. “Figured you would have noticed when one of your harem went missing.”

“That is enough,” Venom said quietly, seeing Kaz’s brows shoot up in a way that said he was about to start yelling in earnest. He gave Ocelot a pointed look. “Go to your room, strip, and wait for me on your knees.” 

Ocelot looked for a moment like he was going to argue -- he hated to be given orders in front of Kaz -- but instead he closed his mouth and walked out of Kaz’s office, eyes on the floor. 

Kaz smirked. “You’ve got him trained as well as DD,” he said, leaning back in his chair a little, definitely gloating. 

Venom turned his eyes on his XO. “He listens to me,” he snapped. “That’s more than I can say for you.”

“And what are you gonna do about it, boss?” Kaz sneered. 

Venom frowned, saw it reflected in the other man’s aviators. Kaz was asking for the beating of his life. Hell, Kaz probably needed it, if the lines of tension at his mouth were any indication. Venom sighed; he had been gone too long this time, left his boys without anyone to take care of them until they were at each other’s throats like hungry dogs. There was only one way to rectify the situation. 

He slapped Kaz in the face, hard, with his flesh hand, knocking sunglasses to the floor. As soon as Kaz had whipped his head back around to face him, he did it again. “I know exactly what to do about you,” he said, his tone laced with menace, and the look of fear and expectation that crossed Kaz’s face was enough to make his cock twitch. Before Kaz could struggle to his feet, Venom had grabbed him, carrying him to the cot at the back of the office, tastefully hidden behind a Japanese screen. Kaz tried to push him away with his one arm, but Venom quickly had the younger man’s pants off, then the prosthetic leg. By the time, Venom had Kaz across his lap, round firm ass in the air, and had pulled his shirt over his head, Kaz’s dick was hard. 

“You act like an ass,” Venom said, kneading Kaz’s cheeks with his flesh hand, “and I beat your ass.”

“Boss…” Kaz whined, squirming a little. 

Venom’s flesh hand came down with a crack. “Now, you’re going to count for me, but if anything else comes out of your mouth, we’ll start all over again.”

Kaz squirmed again, but kept his mouth shut until Venom’s hand came down again. “One,” he said, sounding a little breathless. _Crack_. “Two.” _Crack._ “Th-three.” 

Around twenty, Kaz’s voice started to break, and he was couldn’t hold back a groan. Venom tsked. “Now Kaz,” he said, admiring how good his XO’s ass looked when it was bright red. “You know this means we have to start over.”

“Yes boss,” Kaz said in a small voice, “but...please...the other hand…”

Venom grinned wickedly and said nothing as his metal hand smacked the already punished flesh. Kaz cried out, but then dutifully said, “O-o-one.” His cock was a heavy weight pressing against Venom’s thighs.

Venom let Kaz count up to fifteen, regularly pausing to squeeze the flesh of his ass, digging metal fingers in until they left their own marks as Kaz began to cry. Then he grabbed a fistful of Kaz’s hair and pulled his head up so Venom could look at his face, covered in sweat and tears. “Have you learned your lesson yet?” Venom asked. 

“Fuck you,” Kaz spat. Kaz wanted more.

Venom frowned and stood up abruptly, dropping Kaz on the floor entirely. The younger man huffed and moaned, his erection now very visible as he lay on his back on the floor. Venom unceremoniously lifted Kaz again, placing him face down on the bed and jerking his arm behind his back. “I don’t appreciate your attitude,” he said, pulling tighter on the arm when Kaz started squirming, straining the shoulder at the socket and gripping the wrist tightly in his bionic hand. He ran his tongue quickly over his flesh fingers before forcing two of them into Kaz’s tight entrance up to the first knuckle. Kaz snarled and tried to buck underneath him, but Venom held him firm, working the fingers in a little more gently, but not much. “I’m gonna leave to so sore you can’t walk,” Venom threatened. “Is that what you want?”

He knew the answer even before he heard Kaz’s whispered hiss. “Yesssss.” 

He soon had two fingers worked all the way inside and began pressing in a third without preamble. “Just stick your dick in already, boss,” Kaz whined, still struggling against the hold on his arm.

Venom held back a sigh. He knew Kaz wasn’t ready, that his delicate tissue would just rip and tear if he tried. Kaz knew he wasn’t ready either, but that was the point: he wanted it to hurt as much as possible. And Venom understood that -- there was nothing quite like real pain to make the phantom ones retreat into the background. But he wasn’t ready to do that kind of damage just for the sake of giving Kaz a few minutes of relief. “Patience, Kaz,” he said, thrusting roughly with his fingers and squeezing the wrist in his grip to take the sting out of the rebuke.

Kaz whimpered but kept relatively quiet as Venom proceeded to work his fingers in and out, the occasional brush against his prostate making the XO jump and moan. When Venom judged his hole to be sufficiently loose, he released Kaz’s wrist and undid his belt and fly, releasing his hard member. He spit in his palm and stroked himself a few times, getting it just wet enough before pulling Kaz up onto hand and knees and lining up with his hole. He thrust about a third of his length in roughly, enough to burn, and listened to Kaz’s breath catch in pain and pleasure. A few more thrusts and he was all the way in, relishing the feeling of Kaz’s tight ass around his cock and the noises that Kaz was making underneath him. “How you doing, Kaz?” he asked, rolling his hips.

“Green, boss,” Kaz breathed. “So green.”

“Good,” Venom answered, running his metal hand up Kaz’s spine lovingly, around his side, under his arm, pausing at his chest to roughly tug a nipple before gently wrapping his hand around Kaz’s throat and using his arm to heave the man upright until his lips were against Kaz’s ear. “Now I’m going to wreck you.”

With his flesh hand holding Kaz’s hip for leverage, Venom pounded Kaz’s ass hard, bionic hand slowly tightening around Kaz’s throat. Kaz’s breath was ragged and uneven as he struggled to keep his body upright, hand scrambling at Venom’s wrist and the occasional weak moan escaping his lips. When he had Kaz just on the edge of consciousness, Venom stopped the movement of his hips and instead grabbed Kaz’s weeping cock, moving with hard, unforgiving strokes until Kaz came over his hand. Without hesitation, he pushed the XO down on his face and resumed thrusting deep, shooting his load into Kaz’s still spasming hole.

Venom stayed bent over Kaz’s back for a moment, catching his breath, before pulling out and collapsing on the cot next to his XO. “You with me, Kaz?” he asked, as he reached over the other man’s body to grab his discarded shirt, wiping his hand on it. 

“Yeah boss,” Kaz said weakly, “I'm here.” Venom turned the blond’s head to inspect his face. Kaz had a slack-jawed grin and closed eyes, so Venom quickly kissed his lips and got up, tucking himself back in his pants. 

In Kaz’s little washroom, Venom dampened a cloth. He wiped the sweat and tears from Kaz’s face first, checking him for any signs of broken skin and working his way down the torso. He cleaned the cum from his softening dick, then flipped him over to wipe off his own fluids that had leaked onto Kaz’s thighs, planting a careful kiss on the still-bright red cheeks of his ass. Kaz didn't make a sound through this, but his body was completely relaxed. “How ya feeling?” Venom asked. 

“Really good, V,” came the slightly slurred reply. “Really tired.”

“You want anything before I go?” Sometimes Venom would stay, but tonight he had Ocelot waiting. 

Kaz hummed. “Some water?”

So Venom filled a glass he found in the washroom from the tap and helped Kaz sit up so he could drink, throat moving slowly, face and neck completely without tension. He smiled as he watched; he loved seeing Kaz this relaxed. When the blond finished drinking, Venom kissed him again. Kaz melted into it a little, humming contentedly as their lips and tongues met. When Venom pulled back, Kaz said, “Thanks, V.”

“No problem,” Venom answered, laying Kaz down and pulling the blanket over his body. “Get some sleep.” He made sure the prosthetic and cane were within easy reach of the bed, then found the precious aviators, inspected them for damage, and placed them on the bedside table. By the time he turned out the lights and closed the door behind him, Kaz was asleep.

+++++

It had been nearly an hour since Venom had ordered Ocelot out of Kaz’s office, but he wasn't worried. Despite his impetuous youth, Ocelot was by nature a patient man, and his desire to please only brought that out even more. So Venom was unsurprised to find Ocelot completely naked and sitting back on his heels in the middle of his room. He looked up when Venom entered but didn't make a sound. His gaze never left Venom’s face as the older man approach, but when Venom tangled a hand in his hair to scratch his scalp, Ocelot’s eyes closed in pleasure and he leaned into the touch. 

“Such a good kitten,” Venom cooed, and Ocelot hummed a little at the praise.

After a moment of lavishing attention on the man who had been waiting obediently for so long, Venom stepped back. “Stand up,” he ordered.

Ocelot did, eyes still trained on Venom’s face. Just like DD, Venom thought, remembering Kaz’s words earlier, though unlike Kaz’s derision, he felt pride. It had taken a while for him and Ocelot to negotiate their relationship, with Venom making all the wrong assumptions about what a man so good at inflicting pain on others would want. Pain, at least on his own part, was the last thing Ocelot was interested in; hell, the man even struggled with the feeling of a cock in his throat. No, what Ocelot wanted was orders, for someone to tell him exactly what to do and to praise him when he did it. If he disobeyed, Venom just ignored him until Ocelot had made amends. It hadn’t happened often; Ocelot had balked, for instance, when Venom told him to fuck himself with one of his Tornados, more out of concern for the hardware than his ass. After a week of the silent treatment, Ocelot had marched into Venom’s room, stripped, and fucked himself silly with the barrel of his gun, and Venom had coaxed him along the whole time.

“You haven’t touched yourself since I’ve been gone, have you?” Venom asked, running eyes and hands over Ocelot’s shoulders, chest, and hips, inspecting him like he might a horse.

“No boss,” Ocelot answered quickly.

“You sure about that?”

“Only for hygiene, boss.”

Venom snorted. It was an evasive answer, but given how Ocelot’s cock was already throbbing, he had no doubts that it had gotten very little attention in the past couple of weeks. “Bend over,” he ordered. When Ocelot complied, Venom spread his cheeks to examine the pucker of his hole, running a finger over it. Ocelot shivered. “No one in this ass?”

“No boss.” 

“Stand back up.” Venom moved back around to his front and forced Ocelot’s mouth open, peering inside. “No one in this mouth?” Ocelot shook his head, and Venom released his grip on the man’s jaw to return his hand briefly to soft, pale hair. “Good kitten.”

Venom turned and settled heavily in Ocelot’s desk chair. “Boots,” he said, and Ocelot scrambled to obey, quickly unlacing and removing the footwear to reveal thick wool socks underneath. “Drink,” Venom said, and Ocelot hurried to pour a glass of whiskey and place it in his boss’s hand. The fact that the glass and bottle were already waiting on the desk said that Ocelot had been anticipating his needs, and Venom smiled. “You’re such a smart kitten,” he murmured, spreading his legs and patting the inside of his thigh. Ocelot took the cue to kneel between Venom’s legs, resting his head on the spot Venom had indicated. The older man tangled his hand in Ocelot’s hair again as he sipped from the glass, enjoying the intense sense of satisfaction radiating from Ocelot, despite his growing erection.

They stayed there for a few minutes, no sounds except even breathing and Venom’s quiet sips. Eventually, Venom said, “Kaz left a mess. Clean it up.”

Ocelot's hand went to his belt immediately, and Venom lifted his hips to help him pull pants down far enough to expose his flaccid penis. Taking one quick look, Ocelot began licking his tongue over the head, down the shaft, across each ball, over and over, while Venom watched and drank. Soon enough, his cock showed signs of life, but Ocelot continued his ministrations, not even considering sucking until Venom said the word. And Venom was content to sit there as Ocelot covered his boss’s dick and his own face with saliva with a single-mindedness he usually only showed in Room 101.

Venom swallowed the last of the whiskey. “Up.” Ocelot got up, and Venom stood too. “Bed.”

Ocelot moved, but instead of getting in the bed, he kneeled beside it, just like he had been trained to do. As Venom undressed, he considered what kind of fun they would have tonight. He didn't feel much like fucking Ocelot, but riding him while telling him he wasn't allowed to come had its appeals. Or maybe ordering Ocelot to fuck him; one of the best things about his kitten was he could always get fucked exactly how he liked. 

“Okay, kitten,” he said, reclining on the cot and patting the space between his bent legs to show Ocelot where he wanted him, “eat my ass.”

Another thing that Ocelot had once balked at, but now he ran his tongue up Venom’s crack like a connoisseur, sighing a little. As he pressed his tongue more firmly into the tight ring of muscle, Venom whispered, “Just like that, kitten.”

Between the sensation and Ocelot’s enthusiastic sounds, Venom was soon hard again. “Look at me,” he ordered, and Ocelot’s head popped up from between his thighs, listening attentively. “You are going to prep me, then you are going to fuck me hard with your hand around my throat.”

“How tight, boss?” Ocelot asked eagerly. Venom grinned; always so eager to please. 

“Tight enough to make me fly, kitten, but if I black out, I'm leaving you with that hard-on,” Venom answered. “And you won't come before I tell you to. Can you do that for me, kitten?”

Ocelot nodded. “Yes boss.”

“Good. Now get the lube.”

Ocelot obeyed, then slicked up his fingers while Venom lay back at his ease. The younger man was efficient in his work, sliding one finger, then a second in Venom's hole and scissoring them until the muscle had relaxed. He then positioned the head of his slippery cock at Venom's entrance and looked up expectantly. “Go ahead,” Venom said, and Ocelot made a shallow thrust, then a deeper one, moaning in the back of his throat. When he had maneuvered his entire length inside, he leaned over Venom’s body, placing his weight on his left arm and rolling his hips until Venom let out a long groaned. “That's a good kitten,” he breathed. “Now choke me.”

Ocelot's hand just ghosted over his throat at first, placing fingers and thumb carefully to do the most to block the flow of blood and oxygen with the least amount of pressure. When he found the grip he wanted, he began moving his hips again, balls slapping against Venom’s ass. When he hit that one sweet spot, Venom bit out a moan and said, “Right there, kitten, over and over.”

Ocelot complied, and his hand tightened a bit more on Venom’s throat until his vision started to swim a little and he felt light-headed. “So good,” he purred, “just like that.” Ocelot whined above him and his hips stuttered a little. “Boss…” he moaned.

“Not ‘til I say so,” Venom answered. “Keep going.” The younger man picked up his pace again, but when Venom looked up, he could see that Ocelot was deliberately looking at the wall, the corner, everywhere but the man below him, trying to hold himself together. Venom fisted his own cock as he watched lust and self-control war over Ocelot’s face. “Just a little tighter,” he said, and as the hand tightened, his ears started to ring just a little and a few black dots like the burn marks in a film formed in the corners of his eyes. He groaned unapologetically, feeling full of Ocelot and jerking his own cock roughly. “Suck it,” he snarled as he felt himself about to tip over the edge, and as soon as Venom felt him pull out, Ocelot was licking and sucking for all he was worth as Venom’s cum coated his tongue. 

Venom lay there breathing hard for a few long moments as his vision returned to normal and the ringing left his ears. Ocelot was still cleaning every bit of his dick and balls with his tongue, and Venom lazily placed a hand on his head and looked down. “That was good, kitten,” he said quietly, “real good. Now what would you like for your reward?”

The younger man smiled in a way that might have been called shy on anyone else, but on Ocelot it could only look coy. His hair was in disarray, partly in his face. “Blowjob?” he asked. 

Venom grinned. “I think you’ve earned that.” He moved to kneel on the floor, dragging Ocelot to sit on the edge of the bed. Ocelot was unbelievably hard, and the slightest touch pulled a little gasp of pleasure from him. Venom found his own shirt and wiped gently at the shaft and head to remove what he could of the lube -- he’d never liked the taste -- then flicked his tongue over the swollen head. Ocelot groaned loudly, and Venom proceeded to side his lips over the head and down the shaft, covering the rest of Ocelot’s length with his hand. At this point, teasing was out of the question -- Ocelot had waiting quite long enough -- so Venom bobbed his head efficiently, swirling his tongue around the head and stroking with his hand as Ocelot babbled above him. It was less than two minutes when Ocelot cried, “Ngn...boss...I’m gonna…” Venom latched his lips on even more tightly and swallowed every drop.

Ocelot went limp as Venom’s mouth left him, turning to lie flat in the bed with an arm draped over his face. Venom climbed in beside him and pulled Ocelot to his chest. “Adam?” he asked gently. “You good?”

“Y-yeah,” Ocelot answered, his voice cracking a little and his face pressed against Venom’s throat. “That...that was a long time coming, V.”

“I could say something about keeping you waiting,” Venom answered, “but that was his line.”

Ocelot huffed a little laugh. “He was never very good at sucking dick anyway.”

Venom grunted in response, hand returning to Ocelot hair. “You were perfect,” he said. 

Ocelot tensed a little; he liked for their arrangement to have definite limits, and for Venom to continue the praise when the scene was done overstepped the boundaries. So Venom twisted a bit to catch Ocelot’s lips, something he never did with his kitten. Ocelot returned the kiss briefly, then pulled back. “C’mon, V,” he said, “don't get all sappy on me.”

It was how Ocelot kept his pride, pretending that this was just a power exchange, just sex. Venom knew that the spy wasn't ready to acknowledge just how much he trusted his new boss. Maybe even more than the old boss. 

So Venom got up and pulled on clothes until he was at least decent enough for the quick walk to his own quarters as Ocelot poured himself a drink in the glass he had set out for his boss. “See you tomorrow, V,” he said lightly as Venom stopped to press one final kiss to his temple. 

“Goodnight, Adam.”

Back in his own room, though, Venom didn't sleep. Instead he smoked a cigar -- a real one since he didn't have to worry about Kaz bursting in to take it from him -- and thought about what he should do about his boys. He didn’t expect Kaz and Ocelot to like each other, but the kind of animosity they had displayed earlier wasn’t good for morale. And Venom being gone for so long was only part of the problem; Kaz and Ocelot had no respect for each other as soldiers or as Venom’s lovers -- Kaz thought Ocelot was a whipped dog and Ocelot thought Kaz had no self-control. 

Venom breathed out a long plume of smoke. It was really too bad, considering that Ocelot’s set of skills were a really excellent match for Kaz’s desires, and Kaz’s overbearing personality would have no problem issuing orders…

And then Venom had a terrible, wonderful idea.

+++++

A few days later, Venom waited for his boys to answer his summons to Room 101. Ocelot arrived first, giving his gun a little twirl as his strode across the room. “What’s up, V?” he asked.

Venom nodded to one of a pair of chairs placed in the center of the room. “Sit down, kitten.” Ocelot immediately holstered the Tornado and sat, going silent at the sound of his pet name. Kaz came in a few minutes later, glanced at Ocelot and the empty chair, and said, “What is this, an intervention?”

“Sit your ass down, Kaz,” Venom snapped. Kaz huffed but complied, and Venom eyed them both. “Lately, I’ve been very...disappointed,” he said, “by your behavior toward each other. Now, I realize that expecting you to respect each other is asking too much.” The way Ocelot’s eyes broke from his face to flash over to Kaz ever so briefly underscored the truth of that statement, but Venom went on. “But I do think that I can expect each of you to respect what is _mine_.”

Venom walked slowly around behind them. “I believe one of the problems is misinformation about what goes on behind your respective closed doors. So today we’re going to have a little lesson.” 

Kaz snorted. “So you’re going to make me watch while he sucks you off? C’mon, boss, I’ve got work to do.”

“Kitten,” Venom said, “slap Kaz.” Ocelot did as he was told, and Venom regretted only seeing the back of Kaz’s head; he was sure the blond’s face was priceless. Ocelot remained standing in front of Kaz, eyes on his boss despite the potential for retaliation on Kaz’s part. 

Kaz sputtered. “What the fuck…”

“Again.”

_Crack._

“Remove his glasses and set them on the table.”

As Ocelot roughly pulled the aviators from Kaz’s face, Kaz grabbed at the other man’s wrist, but Ocelot twisted away in a way that tipped Kaz off balance and out of his chair. “What the hell is this, boss?” Kaz snarled, sprawled on the floor.

Venom gestured at the bulge in Kaz’s pants. “You tell me, Kaz. Kitten, undress him.” Kaz fought, catching Ocelot in the side with his crutch, but he was no match for the spy and soon his clothes had been tossed in a pile and his swelling cock was out for all to see. Venom admired his XO for a moment before continuing with his instructions. “Bend him over the table and tie him down.” 

Ocelot pulled Kaz up off the ground and twisted his arm behind back, holding one wrist at the other shoulder as he walked him over to the table and pushed him down. Venom came up behind Kaz, who was still struggling, to press down on his back as Ocelot looped rope over and around Kaz’s neck and torso and secured it to the table legs. “Now, kitten,” Venom said, running his hands down Kaz’s back and over the cheeks of his ass, “go to your little closet and pick three toys. Whatever you think I’d like to see.”

Ocelot ghosted off to the closet where he kept the tools of his trade, and Venom moved one of the chairs so that he could sit at the end of the table and watch Kaz’s face. Kaz glared at him, but Venom smiled. “Think of Ocelot like my bionic arm,” he said sweetly, “a tool, that does a better job of hurting you than my own hand can.”

“We never talked about this,” Kaz spat.

“True,” Venom agreed, “but all you have to do is say stop.”

“Fuck you!”

Venom grinned. Kaz was game for this little experiment.

Ocelot came back pushing a small rolling cart. On the top, he had a small, thin cane and a small knife with a pan of rubbing alcohol -- Ocelot was meticulous about the care of his subjects when physical interventions such as these became necessary -- and on the lower shelf, the control box for the stun batons. “A good variety, kitten,” Venom praised, enjoying the way Kaz’s eyes widened a little at the unknown terrors behind him. Ocelot smiled his pleasure at the comment. “Let’s start with the cane,” Venom went on, “across his thighs and ass. Kaz here is a little pain slut, so you have your work cut out for you. Unless he says stop, keep going until I say so. Show me how good you are, kitten.” And Venom leaned back to watch the show.

Ocelot started by just studying Kaz’s upturned ass before applying a light smack across the left cheek. Kaz barked a laugh. “C’mon, boss,” he said to Venom, “this is a joke.” The next hit fell across the other cheek, and Kaz laughed again. Ocelot continued with a steady rhythm and increasing weight behind the strikes until Kaz stopped finding the situation humorous. For a short time he was silent, but when Ocelot finally broke the skin a little, he cried out. Venom couldn’t help but notice the wetness at the corners of his eyes and shift a little as his cock responded. He let Ocelot bring the cane down a few more times, just long enough to let Kaz know that he didn’t care about his discomfort, before saying, “That’s enough, kitten.” Ocelot stepped back from the table and immediately trained his eyes on Venom’s face, searching for his evaluation. Venom stood and moved around behind him to study Kaz’s flaming ass over his shoulder. “Very good, kitten,” he said, placing a hand on Ocelot’s hip and letting it slide across his stomach to palm his bulge. “Very nice color.” Ocelot sighed and leaned back into him, rubbing his ass just a little against Venom’s erection. 

Venom patted his hip once more, then walked back into Kaz’s line of sight. “How are you doing, Kaz?” he asked. 

Kaz’s back was heaving, but he answered, “Green, boss.” 

“Good boy.” Venom returned to his seat. “Kitten, get the baton ready.” His eyes flicked to Kaz’s face -- they had only used a stun baton once -- but Kaz met his gaze levelly. All good then. “Now kitten,” Venom continued, focusing again on Ocelot, who putting on a pair of rubber gloves, “show me how well you can find Kaz’s sensitive spots.”

Again, Ocelot took a moment to study before applying the tip of the baton right on Kaz’s tailbone. It was just a little tap, but Kaz jumped and moaned all the same and Venom was sure he was deliberately grinding against the table. Ocelot repeated the tap once more, then pressed the baton more firmly into the flesh of Kaz’s left cheek for a few seconds. He then backed off, adjusting the dial on the control box a little and watching until Kaz stopped twitching and his breathing had calmed a little. A small tap on the back of Kaz’s right knee made him howl, and Ocelot paused for just a few seconds before repeating the move on the back of the left knee. 

“Yellow, boss! Yellow!” Kaz yelled. 

“Hold it, kitten,” Venom said. Ocelot took a few steps away, and Venom watched Kaz’s face contort with something other than just pain; apparently the sensation on the leg that ended in a stump was calling up more than physical discomfort. “Do you want to stop?” he asked Kaz. 

Kaz took a few breaths, then answered, “Green now.”

“Okay,” Venom said. “Go ahead, kitten, but stay away from the left leg.” 

Ocelot’’s response was the tap the baton lightly to the back of Kaz’s balls, and Kaz groaned, all traces of his previous discomfort erased in a look that was pure pleasure. “Oh, very good, kitten,” Venom praised as he undid his pants to tend to his arousal. But Ocelot ignored the easy route in favor of turning the voltage back up and pressing the tip hard in the center of Kaz’s back, on his ass cheeks, against his hips, until there were little round marks all over Kaz’s body. Kaz cried and babbled and cursed in three languages and rutted against the tabletop as Venom slowly stroked himself; there was something about being able to watch Kaz fall apart without having physically exert himself that made for a new and rather enjoyable experience. Finally, as Ocelot pressed the baton against the inside of his right thigh, Kaz shuddered and gasped, his eyes closing tight as his climax rolled over him. 

“Very, very good, kitten,” Venom said. “You can put that away now.” Ocelot turned off the control box and set the baton down, then stripped off the rubber gloves. “Now fuck his mouth, kitten.” If he hadn’t been watching Ocelot’s face, Venom might have missed the way his eyes rolled back in his head just a little bit, a sure sign of his arousal. Venom grinned as he stood, cock still in his hand. With Ocelot, the sex didn’t have to be particularly kinky; it was all in the tone of voice. Venom walked behind Kaz as Ocelot took his place next to the XO’s face. “Pull his hair to get him in place, kitten,” Venom coaxed, and after dropping his pants around his knees, Ocelot grabbed a handful to twist Kaz’s head around. The position was sure to be uncomfortable, but Kaz didn’t complain, accepting the cock in his mouth with a little hum. Ocelot made a few shallow experimental thrusts, and Venom said, “Push it all the way to the back of his throat.” Kaz choked a little, but the humming didn’t stop, and Ocelot whimpered at the vibrations.

Venom stroked himself at increasing speed as he watched Ocelot’s dick moving in and out of Kaz’s willing lips, watched Ocelot’s face as his eyes darted between the sight below him and Venom. “Such a pretty kitten,” Venom murmured, and Ocelot whined in response, gripping the back of Kaz’s head even tighter and thrusting faster. With his bionic hand, he lightly smacked Kaz’s ass. “You better suck him good, Kaz,” he warned, and he watched Kaz’s cheeks hollow in response. Ocelot seemed to like it. “Boss,” he said breathlessly, “can I?” 

“Come for me, kitten,” Venom crooned and Ocelot bucked hard a couple of times, clenching his teeth and growling fiercely. Kaz coughed and choked, but Venom’s eyes were glued to Ocelot’s face as he shot his own load all over Kaz’s ass. 

For a few moments, the only sounds were the three of them breathing hard, Ocelot leaned against the wall and Venom against the table. Then Venom got his feet under him again. “Untie him, kitten,” he said, stalking over the sink in the corner of the room to first wash the cum from his hand and then wet a towel. Ocelot was helping Kaz ease into a standing position when he got back, though the XO was still leaning heavily on the table, which had an impressive amount of sticky white fluid on it. “Help me get him cleaned up,” Venom told Ocelot. He started with cleaning his own cum from Kaz’s back, then moved to clean his jizz-sticky chest and face. Deciding that this towel wasn’t good for anything else, he wiped off the table and the floor where Kaz had spit out Ocelot’s load before tossing it in a bucket in the corner kept for such purposes. When he turned back, he saw Ocelot delicately wiping Kaz’s punished backside, dipping a cotton ball in alcohol before dabbing at the few places the skin was broken and applying bandages. Venom moved to wrap an arm gently around Kaz’s waist, supporting his shaking legs and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “How you doing, Kaz?” 

Kaz sighed deeply, his eyes closed in satisfaction. “That was...really something. Thanks, V...Ocelot.”

Venom looked behind him at Ocelot who was looking up to see what Venom wanted from him next. “How about you, Adam?”

Allowed to speak his mind, Ocelot huffed as he pushed back from his ministrations on Kaz’s body and cleaned up the bits of paper and stray cotton balls. “Yeah, I guess Miller’s pretty good.” 

Venom smiled, leaving Kaz to capture Ocelot in deep kiss. “You were so good,” he said when he broke away. He smiled even wider when Ocelot actually blushed a little.

Venom returned to Kaz, pressing another kiss to his face. “Let’s get you to bed.” 

+++++

Venom had been in the field for eight days, but his target had gone to ground and he had no choice but to lay low himself and, ideally, catch some shut-eye, so Ocelot was surprised when the boss’s voice came over his radio. “Ocelot, I left you a tape,” Venom said. “Top right-hand drawer of my desk.”

“I’ll get right on it, boss,” Ocelot answered. It wasn’t unusual for Venom to record a few last minute thoughts or instructions before he left, though usually the tapes were directed to Miller instead of him, and usually the boss mentioned them sooner.

As soon as he pressed play on his walkman, though, he knew this tape was different.

“ _Hello, kitten_ ,” Venom’s voice purred through the speaker. “ _I have a very specific list of things for you to do. Can I trust you to do them without me being there to watch you?_ ”

“Yes boss,” Ocelot said without considering the emptiness of the room, a little heat pooling in his belly.

“ _Very good, kitten_ ,” Venom said, anticipating Ocelot’s response. “ _The first thing you need to do is get Kaz down to Room 101 and tie him up, good and tight. Pause the tape and start it again when you get there_.”


End file.
